EDPUNZEL
by BaKaNeko4ever
Summary: EDO es el principe secuestrado por el hechicero mustang, la mejor amiga del principe Al irá a salvarlo, para k Al no se case y se convierta en rey¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ reviews edxwin
1. Chapter 1

Hey este es mi primer sola de fma¡ espero k les guste o será una versión futurista (ropa y esas cosas)

-Y me daras algun credito, onee-sama?

-Upss, Oo, sorry

-weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Corre k ed se escapa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Ed ven¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-No¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ TT ayúdenme¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ya tengo 4 días¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Hace muchos años en el bello reino de Central el rey Honhenhaim y la reina Trisha tuvieron un bello hijo de cabellera dorada ojos color miel. Pero pasaron dos años y Edward como lo habían llamado sus padres dormía en su adocelada cama; pero algo andaba mal aquella noche……………..el malvado mago Mustang en venganza por haber sido expulsado de la corte del rey, raptó al pequeño Edward llevándolo a su castillo escondido en el bosque detrás de una barrera. Al día siguiente de que los padres del pequeño Ed fueron a verlo no se encontraban y sólo estaba una nota con una caligrafía perfecta y los bordes de la hoja quemados.

"Nunca volverán a ver al príncipe Edward"

La noticia corrió por todo el reino y decidieron buscar al malvado hechicero, el tiempo pasó y para el rey y la reina vino su segundo hijo al que llamaron Alphonse; pero el recuerdo de su pequeño Ed siempre estaría.

**EDPUNZEL**

En la torre más del castillo que se encontraba en el bosque había un joven de cabellos dorados largos amarrados en una trenza muy larga, tenías 18 años, el estaba meditando en su cama echado como siempre, había aprendido ha realizar un poco de alquimia leyendo los libros que tenía en los estantes, en realidad su habitación parecía más una mazmorra de ciencia que una habitación, pero le agradaba, hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Edpunzel¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-dijo el hechicero Mustang abriendo la puerta de golpe

-Habla que quieres

-No me hables en ese tono¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Claro que no lo único lo único que haces por aquí siempre es darme órdenes¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Lo hago por tu bien debes de ser mucho más inteligente¡¡¡¡¡ con la alquimia

-Pero como puedo obtener más conocimiento si nunca he salido de esta torre¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Es por tu bien¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Siempre lo dices¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Mejor sigue aquí yo iré a practicar alquimia con fuego, ya me canse de usar siempre magia

-Lo que digas tuerto ¬¬

-No soy tuerto¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY E S O M E T I E N E S I N I M P O R T A N C I A

-E N A N O

- A QUIEN LE DICES PULGA MALFORADA CON PELO LARGO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-A TI EDPUNZEL

-NO ME LLAMES ASÍ, NO M E GUSTA EDPUNZEL¡¡¡¡¡¡

-TE LLAMARAS ASÍ PARA SIEMPRE

-MI NOMBRE ES EDWARD¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.TONTO

-BASTA ME VOY¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-SI LARGATE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-BIEN¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-QUE TE COMA UN DRAGON¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

El hechicero Mustang salio del cuarto de Edpunzel, o mejor dicho de Ed, pero le encantaba molestarlo, hacia varios años que lo tenia encerrado en aquella torre, privado de todos, y no tenia remordimiento alguno, en verdad ni le importaba se lo tenian merecido esos estupidos reyes, por haberlo desterrado

**Flash Back **

-Pero, su majestad , por que habeis tomado tal decisión?-preguntaba el hechicero Mustang, aun con su ojo

-USTED, hechicero trato de darme galletas de avena en vez de darme galletas de arroz (saben horrible!)

-Solo fue un error

-Sabe muy bien que soy intolerante a la avena, por eso os castigo con la pena máxima de este reino

-No, me cortara la cabeza, no…

-Oh claro que no nn, como creía-decía el rey Honhenhaim moviendo la mano-será expulsado del reino y me entregar su ojo izquierdo, me han dicho que con ese ojo puede lanzar rayos de carne ¬¬

-NO!

Ese mismo día le quitaron el ojo, si una anestesia y lo desterraron del reino, sin antes jurar venganza…., después de algún tiempo se entero del nacimiento del primer hijo de la pareja real, iba a cobrar su venganza, pero el hechicero había sido lanzado al desierto y estaba desorientado, necesitaría algo de tiempo antes de cumplir con su venganza

Por fin después de 2 años y algunos meses había llegado al reino, donde alguna vez fue feliz y juro lealtad a los reyes, para que después lo desterraran, entro en silencio por suerte los guardias del castillo estaban dormidos, y decidió lanzarles un hechizo para que sean sus sirvientes, uno por uno los 4 guardias se convirtieron en unos horribles duendes que ayudaron a entrar a Mustang y lo guiaron al cuarto donde el niño dormía

Edward estaba dormido en su "pequeña y modesta" cuna

-Haber, niño listo para un largo viaje sin retorno…-decía Mustang mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a Ed

Como si el niño ya supiera lo que le esperaba agarro inconscientemente su majadera y lo golpeo

-Maldito hijo de p….(esta claro CENSURADO)-decía adolorido Mustang

El niño se despertó ante la circunstancia en que ese sujeto había insultado a su madre, a penas lo vio e inmediatamente se hecho a llorar

-Buahhhhh!Buha!

-Shhhh, cállete, ehhhhehhh, ahh-lo agarro entre sus brazos y lo meció-duérmete Ed, duérmete ya, que viene el cuco y pronto te comerá…-pero el niño no cesaba de llorar- ¬¬, esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé, bueno…Duérmete Ed, duérmete ya, que viene Mustang y te comerá

El niño entonces se durmió inmediatamente ( claro, esta el cuco era Mustang!y si se dormía no lo comería!)

-Bien, usted exguardia Havoc, sujete al niño mientras yo escribo la carta-Havoc agarro al niño, y lo miro a la cara, el niño abrio un ojo haber si el cuco ya se había ido, pero..

-BUAH!-se encontró la horrenda cara de Havoc (nunca miren a Havoc duende)

-Mejor, dámelo-pero el niño peor comenzó a llorar-no importa ya termine, VAMONOS

-A donde?-pregunto el duende Breda

-MI tía Gelatina Royal tiene un castillo en un bosque, la desalojare, de todas maneras esta delirando-explicaba Mustang mientras trataba de calmar a Ed-cielos como se calla a esta cosa!

-Déle su chupadera!-dijo el duende Furey

Inmediatamente el niño se calmo, mientras todos salían de ahí, y se dirigían aquel bosque que estaba muy apartado de ahí

**Fin flash back**

Desde ese día, había cuidado a Edpunzel, como decidió llamarlo aunque nunca respondía a ese nombre, le había dado un montón de libros de alquimia, con intención de matarlo del aburrimiento, pero fue en viceversa lo disfruto tanto que Mustang decidió hacer al castillo antialquimia, pero inmediatamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Edpunzel le lanzo un libro

-Y eso, por llamarme ENANO!

-Debi, haberlo matado, en vez de secuestrarlo- mientras salía de su castillo que anteriormente había pertenecido a su tía Gelatina Royal, y la había echado del castillo

Finalmente Edpunzel se quedo solo en el castillo, aunque lo preferia asi, ya que con el hechicero era insoportable, había vivido ahí desde que recordaba, el hechicero mustang le había dicho que lo había encontrado de bebe en su castillo, algo que Ed había dudado ya que el castillo estaba protegido con una barrera, por una extraña razón a pesar de que debía tenerle respeto al hechicero, lo odiaba, no sabia la razón debería estar agradecido con el por haberle brindado un hogar, si ha eso se le podía llamar hogar, pero le daba la impresión de que ese no era su hogar, Edpunzel (Ed: no me llames asi, Yo:hago lo que quiero), o Edward quería ver el exterior no deseba estar en ese maldito castillo, quería aprender mas.

Mientras tanto muy lejos de allí en el reino de Central el príncipe Alphonse quien ahora era un príncipe de 16 años estaba en busca de una prometida por órdenes los reyes.

-Ayyyyyyy si tan sólo me hubiera quedado en los 15 años, quiero mis padrinos mágicos¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Hola Al-dijo una joven de cabellos rubios que se le acercaba, llevaba un traje morado de mecánica con una pañoleta rosada en la cabeza-Que tal te ha ido tuviste suerte?''

-Aún no y NO QUIERO¡¡¡¡¡- dijo Al mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro

-OH vamos no puede ser peor Al¡¡¡¡-Winry había sido siempre la amiga de Al desde su infancia

-Si Winry no puede ser peor……..

-QUE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-No tuvimos opción Al, hacen una linda pareja además necesitamos un nuevo rey , nuestro rey está un poco …...vejete-dijo la reina mirando a su esposo

-¬¬ no soy vejete………… oh no me duele la cadera-se para- ah¡¡¡ me torcí la pierna¡¡¡hay mis costillas¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Con gotitas-Pero no pueden hacer nada¡¡¡¡

-No mi Al

-Tengo una idea¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Cual Winry-dijo Al mirando a su amiga

-SI encontramos al príncipe Edward…….Al no podrá casarse¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

- si Win¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ así no sufriré

-PERO NADIE SABE DONDE ESTÁ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-dijo el rey Honhenhaim quien yacía en suelo-denme una manita porfis¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ soy un viejito necesitado¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Ignorándolo-Muy bien pero no podremos reconocerlo han pasado 16 años¡¡¡

-No importa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ yo sé que el podrá recordar algo si lo golpeo con mi llave w

-No¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ y si lo matas tendré que casarme yo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-No te preocupes Al yo lo encontraré-dijo Winry poniéndose la llave inglesa detrás de la cabeza

-No será muy peligroso Winry-dijo Trisha

-Nada es peligroso¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ para mi¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ y mi super llave¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ POR QUE YO SOY LA DAMA MECÁNICA WINY¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-imaginándose con una super capa rosada y traje morado con su llave de símbolo (recomendación nunca uses capa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡)

-ENTONCES VOY CONTIGO WINRY¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Eso si que no jovencito tienes que prepararte para la boda en caso que Winry no vuelva¡¡¡¡¡

-No¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ no ternos hechos por la tía Tomoyo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Oh vamos Al hace lindos trajes¡¡¡¡¡ : p

-Pero una vez que pone de modelo a una persona se obsesiona y no la deja ir¡¡¡ ¬¬

-Bueno, aquí te dejo Al-decía Winry despidiéndose

-HELP!

En el castillo del bosque

-Achu!-alguien esta hablando de mi-decía Edpunzel (Ed: OYE aun sigo acá, secuestrado, por esta fanatica Maria, M: ya callate deja a onee-sama escribir!)

-Me aburro…ya he leido todo esto-mirando hacia el estante- y recién tengo 18 que será del resto de mi vida? TT, …….tengo una idea w

Rápidamente Edpunzel salio de su cuarto, silenciosamente pero para su suerte los sirvientes del hechicero estaban dormidos "Que guardias tan idiotas"penso Ed, al llegar al primer piso, tropezó con su larga…. Trenza, que casi despierta a los duendes

-Que m…..ya me canse de esta trenza-juntando sus manos y utilizando la alquimia la corto-mucho mejor, bueno es hora de hacer mi plan "Agujero de topo"(y ya sabran lo que pasa, no es necesario de que lo ponga)

Edpunzel (Ed: YA BASTA!Z: Ed podrías hacer el favor de callarte!Ed: deja de cambiar mi nombre!) salio del castillo que lo había mantenido encerrado por tanto tiempo, pero para su mala suerte necesitaba regresar TT (Ed: AYUDA!aquí estoy cautivo!M: ya cállate, o...TE GOLPEARE! Ed: ya me callo) camino por todo el bosque por una extraña razón parecía recordarlo a la perfección, como si lo hubiera recorrido antes (Ed: Ayuda! M: ed , mejor cállate o no podremos terminar),siguió caminando hasta que se topo con la barrera puesta por el hechicero

-¬¬, me olvide de este pequeño detalle, pero nn, no creo que Mustang se imaginase que llegaría hasta aquí, así es que-junto las mano y utilizó la alquimia para abrir un agujero en la barrera-leí sobre esto en uno de los libro

Edpunzel sigue caminando hasta que vio a lo lejos un cartel que decía **Bienvenidos al reino central!**, ¬¬U(sin comentarios).

CONTINUARA……………………………………

ED'S KIDNAPPED

HOLIS A TODOS HEMOS VUELTO JUTNO CON NUESTRO KERIDISIMO ED

-NO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ DEJENME

-PARA NADA ENENIN TE KEDAS CON NOSTRAS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-NO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡


	2. Chapter 2

Continuo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ edpunzel¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Con mi hermana y ed secuestrado aún

Help¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ fans aki toy escúchenme¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mientras tanto en el reino Central, Winry se estaba preparando para iniciar un alargo viaje; pero antes debía ir a comprar algunas partes metálicas**

-Genial llevo demasiadas herramientas y no mucha ropa¡ que dirá el príncipe Ed si me ve en harapos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡(imaginando)-Quien eres parecer una pordiosera¡¡¡¡¡¡ ajajjajajajja-No T T príncipe Edward¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Winry ya acabaste-dijo Al por la ventana de la habitación de su amiga

-OYE¡¡NO ESPÍES A UNA DAMA MIENTRAS SE ARREGLA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-SORRY¡¡¡

-A propósito Al no estabas con la tía Tomoyo probándote algunos ternos- dijo Winry apareciendo en una nubecita la tía Tomoyo con un montón de telas

-AH - - ETO…………….

- Te escapaste otra vez

-No¡¡¡ es sólo un pequeño descanso que pedí

-Si claro Al, que bueno que no soy yo quien está en tu lugar

- ¬ ¬ NI LO MENCIONES

-A propósito Al tu madre nunca mencionó con quien te ibas a casar…….

-Este…. Es con………….. bueno no te vayas a sorprender……..es con..- pasa un camión

-No te escuché Al¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ dilo nuevamente

-Alphonse donde estás tengo que filmarte con este terno rosado se te ve muy bien- dijo la tía Tomoyo que corría por las calles

-OH NO¡¡ TENGO QUE IRME¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ BYE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-SI BYE¡¡¡

-ALPHONSE ALLÍ ESTAS DONDE TE HABÍAS METIDO JOVENCITO¡¡¡¡¡¡

-MAMI¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ MA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-corriendo a la velocidad y atrás la tía Tomoyo (Ed: jajajja que mal k no está Al por acá. Z: ya calla ed Ed: sólo comentaba)

**Mientras tanto a las afueras de Central se encontraba Edpunzel.**

-A quien se le ocurre la fantástica idea de poner un cartel hmp espero que no hayan más de estos-dijo ed caminando más adelante había una gran tienda que estaba cerrada-Oh rayos me muero de hambre me pregunto porque esta tienda en medio de el reino y el bosque, para colmo está cerrada y quiero un poco de agua escaparse de alguien cansa mucho.

Edpunzel (ed: no soy edpunzel z: así dice el cuento) siguió viendo alrededor de la tienda hasta que encontró un pequeño cartel que decía:

"INFÓRMESE DEL REINO CENTRAL PRESIONÁNDO AQUÍ"

-Hmpppppp veamos que puede hacer esto- Edpunzel presionó el botón e inmediatamente se abrió dejando a ver a miles de muñequitos (ohhhhh como Shrek 1) que comenzaron a moverse y cantar:

"Bienvenidos todos al reino de Central

siéntanse como en su casa, sean todos amigos

el príncipe Alphonse se casará dense las manos y vengan a compartir las buenas nuevas¡¡"

Habiendo terminado la canción salió un flash que lo dejó a Ed con los ojos dando vueltas, inmediatamente salió una foto de Ed anonado con flores y ángeles a su alrededor.

-QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO¡¡¡¡ SALGO HORRIBLE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡"Es la primera vez que me toman una foto, tan horroroso soy? Con esas cosas alrededor?"De acuerdo a aquí no pasó nada no hubo nada, no hubo nadie me voy bye,-se echó a correr

**Mientras tanto en el castillo de los reyes de Central……….**

-Muy bien los estoy contratando para que ayuden a la joven Rockbell- les entrega un fotografía

-Rayos Ban es muy linda¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Calla Ginji, lo importante es el trabajo

-Y una pregunta señor porque si estamos dentro de su castillo tiene que estar con un capa negra-preguntó inocente Ginji

-AH ETO……….-se quita la capa- es para poner más tensión a la escena (caída anime)

-Usted es el rey no cree que está un poco mayor para gobernar

-No soy tan viejo como paresco¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ auchhhhhhhhh MI GARGANTA ME DUELE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-se caen sus dientes- MIJ POJTIJOS¡¡¡¡¡¡ AJUDENME¡¡¡¡¡ AUCHH MI CADELA ME MUELO ADIOCH MUNDO FUEL-cae al suelo

-Estará muerto Ban?

-NO LO CREO….. GINJI O SI?- con su zapato moviéndolo, el rey agarra su zapato

-AHH UN MUERTO VIVIENTE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-NO ETOY MUETO¡¡¡¡¡¡ CHIGO VIVITO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Sabe algo abuelo póngase sus postizos, se le entiende mejor-sugirió Ban

-Clayo n n

-Muy bien siga con los negocios abuelo

-También quiero que la ayuden a recuperar al príncipe Edward, como saben es mi hijo secuestrado hace 16 años y ahora lo llaman Edpunzel

-Cómo sabe que ahora lo llaman Edpunzel abuelo?

Saca un libro que decía "Rapunzel" de por atrás- Lo leí en este libro

-Muy bien los Get Backers han aceptado el trabajo le garantizamos un 100 que lo recuperaremos

-Una sugerencia, encuéntrenlo antes de la boda de Alphonse

-Si abuelito, nos vemos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

**En el reino……………..**

-Ay demonios creo que debería comprar provisiones, será un viaje largo¡¡¡¡¡¡-decía Winry caminando por las calles (con su traje de la peli)

-Winry¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-gritó alguien por atrás era Paninya -Oí que ibas a recuperar al príncipe Edward¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Claro¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Una sugerencia nunca mires directo a los duendes

-Por que lo dices…….

-Dicen por ahí que uno de ellos es tan feo que hasta el ogro más malvado se asusta

-O que tan feo será

-Espero que el príncipe Edward sea lindo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡( imaginándose a Ed con los cabellos largos, sonrisa blanca, rosas alrededor, alto, mirada sexy)

Imaginando- Es verdad

-Te deseo la mejor de las suertes Winry

-Gracias¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Winry iba regresando a su casa era casi la puesta de sol y a la mañana siguiente debía ir a buscar al príncipe, cuando se encontró con algo en un callejón-A ver que es esta cosita……..-levanta un poco el abrigo negro que tenía encima y se da cuenta que era un chico de baja estatura ,cabellos dorados amarrados en una trenza y muy lindo- AHHHHHHH ES UNA PERSONA¡QUE HAGO QUE quieres comida, veamos que podemos hacer mi casa está solo a 10 metros, te llevaré cargando……….-un rato más tarde- mejor dicho…te llevaré a rastras¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ comes mucho o que¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Gracias-decía Ed devorando su comida-si no hubiera sido por ti, yo hmmm , no se de repente hubiese muerto

-No hay de que-moviendo la mano de un lado para el otro-me encanta ayudar a los mas necesitados como tu nn

-OHHHHHH SOY MUY NECESITADO¡¡¡¡¡¡ME PUEDES DECIR QUE HORAS SON?

-Son las 10 de la noche n n

-ja si las 10………..n n

-n n

-NANI¡¡¡¡¡ QUE HARÉ ME MATARAN¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-eh….. no me has dicho tu nombre……………

-Edward….

-Edward……….EL PRÍNCIPE EDWARD¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Si pasa algo malo?

-Mañana mismo te iba a buscar, estamos en un estado de emergencia

-Emergencia?

-Así es……dentro de poco el príncipe Alphonse, o sea tu hermano se casará; pero como tu eres el mayor tendrás que casarte¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ para darle a este reino un nuevo rey¡¡

-Calmaos¡¡¡¡como que yo tendré que casarme¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Si no hay un nuevo rey dentro de poco ……. Nuestro reino caerá en la desgracia a falta de un rey y como eres el mayor todo recae sobre ti

-O / O

-No querrás que tu hermano pierda los mejores momentos de su vida no es así?

-Claro que no¡¡¡¡ el no se merece esto¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Entonces mañana por la mañana vamos al castillo para presentarte¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Si muy bien….."me preguntó si me casaré con esta chica esta muy linda"

**En el castillo de la tía Gelatina Royal…**

**-**FUEGOS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ COMO ES QUE EDPUNZEL NO ESTÁ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Lo sentimos jefe no fue nuestra intención dejarlo escapar- decía Havoc volteado

-MALDICIÓN NO TENGO OTRA ALTERNATIVA QUE LLAMAR A MI PRIMO AVENA TRES OSITOS EL SEGURO TENDRÁ UN SERVICIO DE RESCATE PARA MÍ………

continuará………………

-ok¡¡¡¡¡¡ ya me voy esas tontas no ven¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-a donde vas a ed¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-al baño¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-termina de regar rápido las margaritas¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-si claro¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ tonta

-eh¡ yo soy la única que puedo decir tonta a mi hermana


	3. Chapter 3

TT el día que publiqué el segundo cap, Ed se fue y nos dejó desconsoladas sólo dijo que iba al baño y se escapó por el techo de mi casa ya habrá regresado a Shambala

-Pero, no importa, siempre tengo un 2 plan para todo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MUAJAJAMUAJAJA

- OOU, esto no es bueno

En algún lugar de shambala…………

-Engañé a esas tontas jajaja¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mientras tanto en el castillo del primo Avena Tres Ositos……..**

-Que hora es mi gran sirviente Riza………-dijo Avena tres Ositos

-Son las 10:30 de la noche señor, y tiene una llamada de su primo Roy Mustang

-OH GENIAL¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ JUSTO CUANDO IBA A LEER RAPUNZEL¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-ES LLAMADA POR COBRAR……-dijo Riza quien estaba vestida con una capa negra y el pelo suelto.

-SIEMPRE HA SIDO ASÍ……….. ALÓ ……..Hola mi "queridísimo" primo Roy sigues siendo tuerto

-Pues claro idiota……..sólo te llamo para que me hagas un gran favor

-Cual.darte un peluche de dragon escupe fuego…….

-Podría ser. pero…………es otra cosa………. Un servicio de recuperación…….

-JA TENGO A LA MEJOR DE TODAS…RIZA VE INMEDIATAMENTE AL EXCASTILLO DE LA TÍA GELATINA ROYAL……

-SI SEÑOR………-se va…….

-Espero que ella también te haga compañía porque estás un poco solitario y tienes 29 añso joven aún para tener como pareja a esta linda chica que te enviaré

-o/o gracias bye¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ paga mi llamada-cuelga

-COMO LO ODIO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

En el excastillo de la tía gelatina royal

-Tanto, se tarda mi primo Avena tres ositos, en enviarme-fue interrumpido por el timbre-oh ya llego nn

Abriendo la puerto y dejando pasar a un mujer de su misma edad, rubia y con ojos color rojos "Ay, que guapa, esta"penso Mustang mientras se le caía la baba de la boca

-Bien tueto digame, que demonios tengo que recuperar

-"Es muy guapa pero tiene lengua de serpiente , ME ENCANTA", oh bueno-con baba aun-quiero que recuperé a mi rehén se llama Edpunzel, aquí esta su foto

-Oiga, esa es su foto, no la de el ¬¬

-Si y también esta mi numero telefónico nn

-Bueno, dame la fotografía tuerto y comienzo enseguida

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camino al castillo

-Pensándolo mejor ¬¬, no quiero casarme!

-Vamos no será tan malo, serás rey!imagínate todas las posibilidades (imaginado)a un Ed sentado en una silla de esqueletos y todos los del reino trabajando arduamente y como fondo llamas

-No , no , no quiero casarme soy muy joven ¡!TT

-Y que pasara con Al?

-Bueno, no se……..mejor que se case nn

-De ninguna manera permitiré eso-mostrando su llave y envuelta en llamas

-"Esta chica de parte de ser linda, DA MIEDO"

-Bien, vamos a presentarte n0n-agarrandole de la trenza y arrastrándolo al castillo

-NO!NO QUIERO CASARME!"Aunque sea con esta chica, pero no quiero!"

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que alguien estaba espiándolos desde hace un buen rato

-Bien , Edpunzel, con que no quieres casarte…yo puedo solucionar eso-dijo Riza para si misma-Haz lo tuyo Black Hayate

En ese mismo instante paso delante de Winry y Ed un perro, que los miro con cara de chivo degollado, y Winry con su deber de ayudar a los mas necesitado, fue en su ayuda

-Que lindo perrito, pobrecito-esta temblando

-En realidad creo que quiere atacarte-dijo Ed señalando al perro

-Tonterías n/n, es tan lindo……-Ahhhhhhh, suéltalo perro, es mi pañoleta rosada

-Te lo dije , por que nadie me toma en serio…TT

-Bueno, yo si lo hago-dijo Riza agarrándolo y poniéndolo en un saco

-OYE!QUE DEMONIOS HACES METIENDOME EN UN SACO!-decía Ed

-Edward!-grito Winry-espera saco su llave

-Black Hayate, plan mirada de cordero!

Inmediatamente Black puso en acción el plan, y así Winry no pudo golpearlo

-EY!BRUJA SUELTAME

-Te soltaría pero el hechicero Mustang me ha contratado y…

-QUE ESE, YA VERA CUANDO LE PONGA MIS MANO ENCIMA…"Puedo utilizar la alquimia que tonto "-pero no funciono-PERI QUE DEMONIOS!

-lo hice anti-alquimia, lastimosamente el hechicero Mustang se olvido de poner el hechizo anti-alquimia en el palacio y por eso escapotes…PERO YO SOY MAS LISTA!

-OO, HELP!NO QUIERO VOLVER A VER AL DUENDE HAVOC!

Decía Edpunzel mientras Riza se internaba en el bosque, dejando a Winry y a Black Hayate….

Continuara…

-Bien ahora dame mas crédito!te lo he escrito!

-Ya algún día te lo daré

-Eres despreciable, sabes bueno no importa..jejeje

-Por que te ríes

-Oh por nada "Pronto te recuperaré Ed "

En Shambala

-Es bueno estar de vuelta!

-Nii-san, mira encontré tu fic "EDPUNZEL"

-Nani!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola¡¡¡¡¡si me he tardado mucho ya lo sé pero es que……..estamos muy ocupaddas por aki y gracias por los reviews¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ò –o, oye Marai k haces con eso

-Yo nada

-Que es todo ese arcenal entonces ¬¬

-Oo eh… este.. es un regalo para Joaquin

-Es un bebe!y como va a jugar con todas esa cosa!

-Bueno….mira es Hao!

-DONDE?oye…

**Mientras tanto con el equipo de los Get Backers……**

-Oye Ban como que no hacemos nada no?

-Opino lo mismo este trabajo está comenzando a apestar

-Y vaya que si Ban-se aleja más la imagen dejando ver a Ban y Ginji en un basurero

-Me pregunto como es que debemos proteger a el príncipe Edward si es que no lo hemos visto hasta ahora

-Tampoco hemos visto a la señorita Winry Rockbell

-No será tal vez porque estamos también casi a las afueras de la ciudad-se aleja más la imagen y se ve que están al lado del kiosko de información

-Sabes algo Ban creo que debemos ir a la casa de la señorita Rockbell

-Bien pensado Gin

**En la casa de Winry……..**

-Donde se lo habrá llevado al príncipe Edward, maldita bruja…….

-No te preocupes Winry-dijo su abuela tan pequeña como una habichuela

-Según el libro de Rapunzel nunca viene una "bruja" con un perro a secuestrar, viene la misma bruja

-Ya sabes Win los hechiceros de hoy son muy flojos, recuerdo que en mis tiempos iban personalmente volando en sus escobas- se imagina a Mustang con traje de Harry Potter nariz ganchuda volando en un escoba

-"Cuando habrá sido eso..creo que cuando recién apareció el ser humano….."

Tocan la puerta………

-Yo voy abuela se caerá tu brazo……

-JA COMO QUE SI ESO FUERA PASARME-se levanta-MI BRAZÓ¡WINRY AYUDA SE FRACTURA MI BRAZO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Te lo dije abue…Quien es¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-abre la puerta

-Hola¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-aparecen Ban y Ginji con terno escarchados morado y verde-SOMOS LOS GET BACKERS Y NOSOTROS SOMOS.TUS PADRINOS MÁGICOS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

- oo ya tengo padrinos pero no mágicos.-abre el libro de Rapunzel-y aquí no dice que no aparecen padrinos mágicos…….

-Es cierto Ban……..

-Creo que tomé el guión equivocado y agarré el guión de Cosmo y Wanda

-Ya Ban los años……..

-Oigan ayúdenme con mi brazo.-dijo Pinako desde el suelo…..

-Claro abuelita no se preocupe-Ginji la agarra

-Gracias chico puercoespín rubio

- ¬¬

-Muy bien ,señorita primeramente hemos venido a hablarle sobre lo que pasó con el príncipe Edward….

-SE LO LLEVARON -¡¡¡ LO TRATARON COMO UN BULTO Y SE LO LLEVARON¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-QUIEN¡¡¡¡

-UNA MUJER DE CABELLOS RUBIOS¡¡¡¡ CON UN PERRO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Miran a Winry y a Den-Señorita Rockbell todas las pruebas apuntan a usted¡¡

-NO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-poniéndole esposas

-O que fue lo que hice mal con mi nieta

**En el bosque**

-"Este trabajo fue mas facil de lo que crei"-pensaba Riza del servicio de recuperación

-OYE, NO ME TRATES COMO CUALQUIER COSA, Y SUELTAME NO QUIERO VOLVER CON EL TUERTO!-pataleaba Edpunzel dentro de la bolsa- aunque sea me puedes dejar respirar algo? ¬¬

-No, enanin, puedes aprobar y escaparte, a demas tengo una cita a las 5 de la tarde con un admirador secreto y ya son las 4:30

-Ya pe, Y NO SOY ENANO! òó

-Lo que digas Edpunzel

-TAMPOCO SOY EDPUNZEL, LEE MIS LABIOS MI NOMBRE ES E..D..W..A..R..D

-No puedo leer tus labios

-Es una expresión, idiota!

-No me digas idiota-golpeando la bolsa

-AUCH! Vieja (censurado por Z)

-Enano lisuriento!

-Vieja!Vieja!Vieja!VIEJA!V..I..E..J..A!

-Cambio de opinión este ha sido el trabajo mas difícil que he tenido en mi vida!-saltando de arbol en arbol y con Black Hayate corriendo en el suelo(ni siquiera lo puedes cargar?)

Riza y Edpunzsel iban discutiendo que no se dieron cuenta que la bolsa que tenia preso a Edpunzel se estaba rompiendo por tanto pataleo y golpes de parte de Riza.Justo cuando estaban atravesando un inmenso rio, cuando de pronto

-..Hasta que por fin se calmo ,òo esto es extraño la bolsa ya no pesa nada…-mirando la bolsa y deteniendose-eh…….

**En el rio**

**-**AH!Ayuda quien quiera que sea!No se nadadr-decía Edpunzel siendo arrastrado por el rio y llevado a una catarata

-No!Una catarata-poniendo cara como en el cap 36, creo?- ni siquiera puede decirle a esa chica Winry que era muy bonita!Ah!

Edpunzel cayo por la catarata (Z: se siente raro no escuchar a Ed ,M: lo extraño TT, pero eso cambiara!MUAJAJA). Ya abajo en la catarata Edpunzel había sido arrastrado por el río hasta las orillas de un bosque donde no habían muchos árboles y había una casita.

-Oh genial después de haber sido arrastrado por la corriente, llegóa una casa hecha de muchos dulces- espero que tengan algo de comer

Edpunzel toco la puerta y le abrió una ancianita un poco más alta que el con pelo verde (Dante)-Oh hola hijito pacha te chervire algo pobechito debes estar muy hambriento, y también eshtahs muy flaco-lo sienta a Epunzel y se va a traer golosinas en la cocina.

-Oh al fin alguien que me pueda alimentar me muero de hambre-Dante regresa con leche y galletas

-Toma hijito eshtash demasiado flaco, debesh ponerte mash gordito

-Claro abuelita-dijo Edpunzel-voltea un momento para recoger la servilleta que se le había caído y Dante sacaba unos cuchillos detrás de su esplada( canción de terror)Edpunzel nuevamente se voltea, Dante esconde los cuchillos de nuevo, tocan a puerta

-Yo voy no te preocupesh hijito tu shigue comiendo

-Si ta muy rickko

Dante abre la puerta y aparecen dos niños, un niño rubio vestido de holandes y una niña de trenzas vestida de holandesa-Quienesh shon ustedes?

-Somos Hanzel y Greetel¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Abre el libro que tenía en su mandil que llevaba por título Hanzel y Greetel, lo abre por la mitad y luego voltea a ver a Ed, se dirige hacia Ed y lo bota de la casa-Entren niñosh coman nn

-Si abuelita gracias nn

-Anciana maldita¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-grito Edpunzel tirando a la puerta uno de sus zapatos, Dante abre la puerta-SHE MASH RESHPETUOSHO JONVENCHITO-tira la puerta

Edpunzel dio media vuelta y siguió caminando hasta escuchar los gritos de los niños-AH MALDITOS NIÑOS SE LO MERECEN-sigue su camino. Edpunzel estaba caminando popr el bosque desorientado hasta el momento hasta que escuchó unos extraños ruidos-QUE ES ESO¡¡¡¡¡¡-algo iba corriendo hacía el a gran velocidad, Edpunzel se esperaba lo peor………..

**PROPAGANDA DE LOS GET BACKERS( después de la propaganda) CON LA IMAGEN DE **


	5. Chapter 5

Ohhhhh hello¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡gracias por los reviews eso es komo musica de fma para mis lindos oidos que se estan volviendo sorditos ¬¬mi sister también está muy entusiasmada y sobre todo pork amabas ya tenemos en nuestras mentes (maléficas) dos fanfics de fma más, el campamento capreese y el concurso de rock espero que ta,bién sean aceptados por ustedes como lo ha estado haciendo hasta ahora

-grrrrrr bien por ti k sabes hablar y enteder japo

- jajaj pa k veas¡¡¡¡

-enseñame

-cuando termines de estudiar tu inglish (en espanglish)

-ohhhhhhh k mala eres bien mala

-no tan mala como haber torturado a el pobre de Ed en tus mazmorras subterráneas

-ohhh divulgaste mi secreto¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡pero aun tengo mas….. ¬W¬, MUAJAJA!Soy malevola

-Tanto que me arrojastes al rio!

-Ey eso fue un accidente, yo te pensaba arrojar en el Amazonas!y nos fuimos de viaje!

-Si, por eso nos hemos tardado, pero aqui ta nuestro fic! Ja y también porque comenzaron las malditas clases del cole ¬¬

-Pa' la gentis!

-K es eso?

-Has visto la mochi de "Titi", eso…

(en Shambala)

-No sabes Al lo que me hacían allí era peor que estar los homunculos

-ya Ed cálmate-dándole pañuelitos desechables

-jue horrible- mientras que la puerta se abria lentamente, y dejaba un papelito encima de una mesa

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edpunzel temía lo peor estaba sólo en ese bosque, repentinamente algo apareció dentro de las sombras….

-Ahhhhhhh…………nn que lindo cervatillo eres. No es así eres muy lindo-dijo Edpunzel, el cervatillo se estaba encariñando mucho con Ed hasta que comenzó a poner una cara maléfica y le salieron dientes gigantes que querían devorar a Edpunzel-AHHHHHHHHH PERDONME LA VIDA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Edpunzel corrió lo más lejos posible hasta que se encontró en medio de dos caminos.

Cielos y ahora falta que venga un lobo- aparece un lobo

-Hola caperucita **(me olvidé mencionarles que edpunzel estaba con su gabardina roja) **lindo día no?'

-A quién le llamas caperucita ¬¬

-Que no eres caperucita?

-Pues no y lee lo que dice mi carnet**( en la parte de atrás)**

-Oh ya veo dice que eres Edpunzel

-Diablos no me gusta que me llamen EDPUNZEL¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-O lo siento Edpunzel y que te trae por el bosque de los 100 Acres **(si ya se es el bosque en donde vive Winnie Pooh) **

**-**Nada sólo huyo de un cervatillo carnivoro

- nn ya veo, que te parece si es yo me voy por el camino más corto para pegar al cervatillo y te ahorro problemas?

-Gran idea yo voy por le camino más largo nos vemos (**se va por el camino largo Z: k idiota¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡) **

El lobo se queda sólo- que idiota es este jajjajajjajaj-se va por el camino más corto- no sabe que me lo comeré muajajajajjaja

Llega la verdadera caperucita- no se suponía que había un lobo aquí?- de su canasta saca el cuento Caperucita- ah bueno- lo tira y se va por el camino más corto saltando y tarareando (no vayas por ahí caperucita el lobo te comerá y no a Edpunzel……..pensándolo mejor ve por ahí no más).Pasan unos cinco minutos y se enfoca la imagen mostrando ambos caminos a medida que mostraba el cielo, se escucha un grito.-AHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYY **(de niñita como cuando gritan las de mi salón cuando ven una mosquita ¬¬ seeh ya sé p las k las conozcan son medias tontas M: oh ya lo veo, a quienes te refieres?hay varias, en cambio en mi salon solo se asustan por una cucaracha, Z: mira quiene habla tu les tienes un panico M: si, pero tu les tines panicoa los cerditos de tierra!)**

-Se lo merece, decía Edpunzel-mientras caminaba por el camino mas largo e internandose en la oscuridad del bos que de los cien acres

De vuelta con el equipo de los Get Backers

-Ya les he dicho que soy inocente TT- repetí Winry por centésima vez

-Usted misma se ha declarado culpable, jovencita-dijo Ban con su cigarrillo marca Acme

-Pero, Ban ,mírala, ella no seria capaz de hacer nada a nadie-mientras voltea y hablaba con Ban, mientras Winry golpeaba a Don Quijote

-Bueno, señorita Rockbell, le creemos, pero tendrá que ayudarnos encontrar al príncipe Edward

-Si, eso es lo que haré –imagen de Winry con capita **( Nunca utilices capa)**

En el bosque de los Cien Acres, con el inigualable y majestuoso perro** ( sonido de trompetas)** Den!y sus leales sirvientes: Ban, Ginji e Winry **( Z: oye! M: pe Zu' ya sabes cual es mi ideología, ¬w¬, DOMINARE EL MUNDO, oh ya dije mucho ahh!la CIA!)**

-Según indica este mapa de la guía telefónica **( DE LA EMPRESA TELEFONICA**), estamos muy cerca del castillo de la Tía Gelatina Royal, actualmente castillo del mago Mustang-dejaron de mirar el mapa, y en frente de ellos se hallaba el palacio, y decía tachado : Casa de la tía gelatina Royal, y habían puesto Casa del hechicero Mustang

-¬¬UU

-Como entraremos-se preguntan Ban y Winry

-Tocando el timbre, Claro esta!nOn-tocando el timbre y abriéndose las puertas-ven

-OO

Entraron al excastillo de la tía Gelatina Royal, que clase de maléficas cosas encontraran, descúbranlo….(.**Ey esto aun no acaba Bob!...Ta bien)**

-Bueno tendremos que encontara al principe Edward, yo ire por el camino de la derecha, Gini tu el del centro , y la señorita Rockbell el de la izquierda **( al entrar al castillo las escaleras se dividian)**

-Los tres siguieron sus caminos, y ninguno de ellos fue visto otra vez….**Fin**

………….

-MARIA!ESTO AUN NO ACABA Y CON UN FINAL ASI MENOS!

-Pero siempre les ponía ese final, a mis muñecas, que antes de todo final feliz, caía una bomba y todo eso, eran finales tan hermoso **( una lagrimita)**

-Tu niñez fue arruinada sabes

-Fuiste tu, buena esta bien sigamos, después tengo que afilar mi katana para aniquilar a…….ahh…….para…decirle al profe de Literatura que me suba la nota oo

-¬¬"No le creo nada, en serio, mi hermana, tiene una mente maquiavélica"

**Mientras tanto Winry**

-Estas escaleras, son muy….. largas, Den mira!-señalando hacia la esquina-tal vez ese señor pueda ayudarnos-oiga disculpe-Ah**!( grito muy agudo con canción de terror de fondo y Winry blanca, Havoc también grita)**, era el duende Havoc **( Nunca lo mires al duende Havoc)**

Con Ban y Ginji, que sus caminos se habían juntado

-Donde rayos, estará la señorita Rockbell me preocupa-decía Ginji

-Tal vez, no sea necesario preocuparse-señalando hacia abajo, donde se encontraba Winry boca bajo

-Que crees que le haya ocurrido-mientras los dos la volteaban-y veían su rostro lleno de espanto **( como los del "El Aro")-**no lo se, no lo se, mientras trataban de hacerla reaccionar

Al otro lado del castillo, ya que en esa parte todo estaba horrible, y asqueroso, al otro lado era hermoso, y con flores, y conejitos color rosa, Riza y Roy tomaban el te, uno de ellos con varios corazones

-Así, que tu era mi cita secreta ¬¬

-Si, no te gusta…

-………….no tengo tiempo para esto

-Se le quebró el espejo-ahhhhhhhh…..TT

Con Edpunzel

-Oh, diablos, he vuelto a parar aca- mirando al castillo-bueno ire por algunas de mis cosas, y me largo para siempre de aca! nn

M: Disculpen la demoro, es que hemos estado muy ocupadas, con eso lo del colegio, sin mencionar que he estado castigada

Z: si María, ha establecido un nuevo record!nOn

M: pero ma' se disgusto por el record TT, no sabe reconocer mis logros, aH y mi logro ha sido , sonido de tambor porfis, llegar tarde 5 veces en las 3 primeras semanas de cole!GRACIAS AMADO PUBLICO GRACIAS!

Z: si un verdadero logro

M: y tambien tardarer un pocco mas en publicar Lazo entre la Magia y Alquimia, sorry , pero teno grandiosas ideas!nn

Z: hasta el siguiente capitulo, y creo que sera el ultimo

M y Z: BYE!

**Psdta: Disculpen que sea corto la prox vez habrá nuevo epi y nuevos fanfics de humor y romance como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ gracias x todos los reviews (canción de violín) no sabía k apreciaban especialmente mi trabajito (salen lagrimitas)**

**-Ya no te pongas sentimentalista ¬¬**

**-Esta bien ¬¬**


	6. Chapter 6

Oh claro ya me olvidaba esk tengo muxa tare ¬¬ en el cole y + el japones( pero el japo si vale la pena) aquí les traigo el último episodio de Edpunzel….?Maria, tocan…mira a ver kien es

-Oh…ya era hora nn-abriendo

-Oye tu Maria, DONDE DIABLOS TIENES A WINRY!ELLA ES LA UNICA QUE PREPARA BIEN LOS WAFFLES, es lo unico por lo k vivo w

-Oh, ella-mirando hacia a tras, donde estaba Winry toda amordazada- solo era un señuelo para…ruido de tambores , please ¬¬

-……….

-Te pondre en esta caja herméticamente sellada para TODA tu vida MUAJAJAJA

-No!

Canción de inicio de gundam wing , aparece Heero, Relena , Quatre y el episodio…….

-Oigan muchachos no creen que es mejor quedarnos a ver el último capítulo de nuestra serie?'-dijo Duo tirado en el sillón de cuero negro con una gaseosa.

-No lo creo Duo creo que estaría mucho mejor si salieramos a batallar contra Oz-dijo Quatre un poco preocupado

-Eso es imposible, nosotros somos pilotos y es nuestro deber manejar nuestros gundams-dijo Heero de un muy mal humor

-Si, si principiante de héroe-le dijo Duo- es mejor relajarnos un poquito mira me están saliendo hongos en los pies de tanto usar esos trajes para el espacio y mira¡¡¡¡¡¡ tambien tengo cayos en las manos de tanto estar presionando el botón para lanzar misiles y mi Deathside está¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Esta que…….-dijo Heero, comiendo palomitas de maíz

- ESTA PINTADO DE COLOR ROSA CON FLORES, Y DICE "I LOVE YOU DUO, FIRMA:D.K" TT

-Oh, esta bien, oigan miren, van a dar Edpunzel, vamos a ver………..

1ª parte

Edpunzel luego de haber atravesado el bosque de los 100 acres llegó al castillo de la Tía Gelatina Royal, en donde ingresó sin prestar atención a los guardias tirados en el suelo.

-Bien, donde tenia que ir…… asi!-dijo Edpunzel yendo por el camino que Winry había tomado y empujando un ladrillo que decía "Hacia la habitación de Edpunzel", y salia una enorme escalera de caracol, por el cual Edpunzel subió

Mientras tanto el equipo de los Get backers

-Oh rayos ahora como la despertaremos.-dijo Ginji preocupado

-Viendo el caso creo que se parece al cuento de la Bella Durmiente-voltea a ver a Ginji quien ya estaba vestido como príncipe, Winry en una cama vestida como princesa..-le da un lapo gigante- Oye deprabado que es lo querías hacerle¡¡¡¡¡

-Nada Ban es sólo que mencionaste el cuento de la Bella Durmiente, y además no sé como besar¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Oh vamos Ginji, ya lo has hecho con Kasuki…..

-No para nada Ban no lo he hecho con Kasuki¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Entonces dime con quien¡¡¡¡¡

-CCCoonncon nadie¡¡¡¡¡Ban¡¡¡¡

-Ni con el chico computadora, ¬-¬

-ESO ES MENTIRA!

-Vamos Gin no te enfandes¡¡¡¡¡¡

-eres muy malo Ban

-Es es lo que soy ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡muajajajajaa

-Aún no es Halloween

-No pero, lo estoy adelantando

-Genial(forma chibi disfrazada)entonces vamos a pedir dulces

-No te conozco

- TT pero tu dijiste que era Halloween

-Lo dije de veras?

-Vamos Ban¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Ginji no perdamos el tiempo que tenemos que despertarla……tal vez EDPUNZEL PUEDA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Esto no es la bella durmiente¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Entonces es Shreck?

Golpeándose con la mano la cara-NO Ginjji estamos en un cuento ficticio escrito por una autora desquiciada (disculpa desquiciada yo?'', SI LO ERES ONEE-SAMA!) estaría ganando ahora millones de no ser por no estar aquí¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Pero Ban a mi encantan los trajes de chicos superbacanes que nos han puesto y tus gafas son cool¡¡¡¡¡¡

-JAJAJA eso es lo bueno me veo sexy

-Eso lo dice la Paris Hilton

-No la Paris Hilton dice"That's hot"-señalando a Den que estaba recostado al lado de su ama, acto seguido se escondió

-Hazme recordar que luego iremos al psicólogo.

-¬¬

**Mientras tanto con Edpunzel**

-Rayos¡¡¡¡¡¡digo alquimias¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-abre su ropero que estaba llena de gabardinas rojas, botas, pantalones y casacas negras del mismo diseño-NO ENCUENTRO LA ROPA APROPIADA PARA VERME ALTO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Saca una casaca negra-DEFINITIVAMENTE NO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ME HACE VER DEMASIADO GORDO-saca otra-DEMASIADO DELGADO-otra-MUY PEQUEÑO¡¡¡¡¡¡-otra……luego de n veces de sacar sus casacas-AJA ESTA ME HACE DEMASIADO APUESTO Y ALTO(caída estilo anime por parte de los pajaritos que se encontraban volando)

-Ahora debo huir de aquí; pero antes creo escuche los gritos de Winry

Música de caballería( como en el capítulo de los padrinos mágicos cuando Cosmo se transforma en caracol y busca su moneda) Edpunzel bajaba por las escaleras.(Ed:No me pongas Edpunzel¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Z: ok¡¡¡¡¡¡¡) Edward.(Ed: Edward tampoco suena muy duro¡¡¡¡ Z: Eddy ,Ed:No¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Z: Ed ,Ed: perfecto¡¡¡¡) Ed se encontraba bajando las escaleras de la manera más rápida que nunca antes se le había ocurrido…en un skateboard con lentes negros se deslizaba por la baranda de las escalera de caracol de una manera tan ágil y con mucha gracia iba a toda velocidad; el problema era que Edpunzel sabía movilizarse en una baranda pero no detenerse(la imagen se congela cuando Edpunzel está a punto de aterrizar)

Ya en el suelo Edpunzel está con el mentón en el suelo y el skateboard encima de él.

NO¡ME GUSTO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-buscando a alguien-DONDE ESTÁ ESA MALDITA NARRADORA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ME HECE UNA HERIDA EN MI MEJILLA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-sacando un cuchillo (no¡¡¡como puedes ser tan malo para matarme por pequeñeces como esa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡)en un lugar no muy lejos de allí la narradora está con su crucifijos y agua bendita

-Bueno lo dejaré para más tarde antes que nada iré a………..-hace un Flashback antes de la caída-oh si¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ a rescatar a Winry¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ (otra vez música de caballería)

**Mientras tanto en el castillo de Central…**

El rey Honhenhaim estaba en su trono y al costado 7 camiones de basura

-Vamos Honhenhaim no te preocupes ya veras que regresaran sanos y salvos-decía Trisha mientras le alcanzaba pañuelitos

Agarrando el pañuelito y sonándose la nariz-LO SÉ¡¡¡¡¡.MI Trisha que será de mi comida favorita¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-QUE¡¡¡¡ PENSABA QUE TE ESTABAS PREOCUPANDO POR LOS CHICOS¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Es que aposté con el rey del otro reino¡¡¡¡¡¡-agarrando más papeles

-Querido hay muchos reinos dime cual específicamanete

-El rey alejándose con su trono y todo con más lágrimas-Con todos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Eso era lo que faltaba ¬¬

**Con Alphonse:**

El chico caminaba de un lado a otro en lo que parecía ser su habitación. La imagen se aleja y Al está en un hoyo de 30 de profundidad.

-Rayos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ mi futuro como el príncipe consentido está en juego¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ en verdad necesito que me mantengan, necesito hablar con mi gato real¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-sube con mucha dificultad hasta llegar al piso de su "habitación" y va corriendo a una soga dorada, tira de ella y lo único que se escucha son maullidos.

Algo se mueve por entre las cortinas-Gato real¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ porfín apareció¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Miau, miau,miau

Abrazándolo y apapachándolo-mmmmmmmmmmmmmbonito,mmmmmmbonito-acariciándolo

**Volviendo al castillo de la tía gelatina Royal**

**-**Fuegos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡maldito Edpunzel¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡me arruinó mi cita perfecta¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ahora quedaré soltero para toda la vida¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Que decía señor brujo malvado Mustang……..-decía la joven rubia detrás de él

- -/- nada en especial OwO

-Ahora sólo quiero ver la cara de Edpunzel¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

………………..continuará

lamento muxo la demora y termino el fic


End file.
